


Always

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn receives a mysterious package in the mail containing a single book. What significance does the bookmarked page have? Oneshot featuring Nawn aka Noah/Dawn. Alphabet prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Sign here,” The delivery boy told her, handing her an electronic device and a stylus, which she quickly used to scribble her signature. Satisfied, the man nodded and accepted the device back before handing her the package, which was hard, rectangular and wrapped in plain brown packing paper.

A puzzled look on her face, she moved to the living room and took a seat on the couch, running her fingers over the carefully wrapped item. Her address was neatly printed on the front in bold black letters, but there was no return address. Not a single hint of where the package had come from – only the number of stamps on the package provided a clue, but they were far too generic to indicate a specific location.

Her brow furrowed in bewilderment, she turned the package over and carefully slid her slender fingers under the tape, lifting it up and unfolding the paper, careful not to crumple or tear the paper.

Inside the package was exactly what she'd expected – a book. She carefully picked it up and turned it over, her fingers gently caressing the smooth cover.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ .

Still puzzled by the strange gift from the unknown sender, she ran her fingers along to the sides of the book as though she was about to open it, pausing when she felt a smooth ridge. Turning the book on its side to inspect the ridge, she found the edge of a red ribbon bookmark.

Gently, she opened the book to the marked page – page 552.

The first words on the page were underlined in black ink.

_'After all this time?'_

_'Always,'_

And with that, she knew who it was from. And she couldn't help smiling as she closed the book and held it flat against her chest, as close to her heart as she could possibly have it. And for a moment, it was almost like he was there with her.

_Always._


End file.
